Before The Fame
by Kaleidoscope of Colors
Summary: Before the fame and fortune, before Big Time Rush existed, obviously the boys were younger! What it was like when they were 12 and dealing with a little thing called "puppy love". Better than it sounds! Not accepting anymore OCs!
1. Sign Ups

This story takes place while the boys are in middle school. Their ages:

Kendall: 13

James:12

Logan:12

Carlos:13

* * *

Name:

Age in Series:

B-Day:

Hair:

Eye:

Skin:

Boy2Date:

Nickname(s):

Personality:

Other?:

* * *

(Example:)

Name: Taylor Ray Anderson

Age in Series: 12

B-Day: December 7

Hair: Dirty blonde, wavy, has short bangs.

Eyes: Green

Skin: tan

Boy2Date: KENDALL!

Nickname(s): Tay, TR, TayTay

Personality: She is independant, random, sarcastic, and a class clown. She is also very social, and has pretty good grades.

Other?: Just moved from Miami, Florida.

this is my actual character!


	2. CAST LiSSSTT!

Cast List!

Logan: Hanna Rose Grifin~WMHSCheerioBrittany

James: Alexandra Powers~Lexer047

Carlos: Meagan Sara Morgan~HeyHiWhatIsUpQuestionMark

Kendall: Taylor Ray Anderson~ Me! Kaleidoscope Of Colors!

Thank you to everyone that signed up! I'll add your characters in further chapters! but these are the main girls!


	3. Chapter 1: First Period of The First Day

"Ugh, I hate school! Is it over yet?" Carlos complained. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Carlos, you complain about school not starting sooner, then you complain school isn't ending soon enough," Logan said. "Will you make up your mind?" he added. Carlos shook his head as they walked over to their lockers. As they opened their lockers, Meagan Morgan walked up in between Carlos and Logan's lockers, and opened the middle one.

She was quiet, but definatley not shy. She was just afraid that if she said something, it'd come out wrong, like 'word vomit'. Carlos looked over to her. She seemed kind of sad. Carlos had known her since Kindergarten, and she never really had luck making friends. Carlos had never had a _real_ conversation with Meagan. The only time he ever talked to her was for a fourth grade project, and she called him a 'Hockey-Head'. She wasn't mean, she just didn't know how to hold words back.

Carlos watched her as she put her books from her bag to her locker. She looked up at him and asked, "What are you looking at?" Carlos quickly moved his head and replied, "Nothing. Uhm, what class do you have first?" Meagan took a schedual out of her bag and said, "I have Italian Class." Carlos slowly nodded and replied, "Cool, Me too! So does Kendall." Meagan nodded slowely and took out a notebook, a pen, and an Italian-To-English Dictionary. She shut her locker and turned around, gently waving to Carlos before saying, "See you in Italian." She slowely walked to Italian, her books pressed to her chest.

Logan snickered as Carlos waved back. Before Carlos stopped, Logan tapped Kendall's shoulder and Kendall turned his head and began snickering as well. "Carlos has a crush," Kendall joked. Carlos glared and yelled, "No I don't." Just then, a tall, tan boy walked up behind them and said, "Of course not", very sarcastically. "James!" The other three yelled.

James had been gone for the whole summer on a road trip. So the guys were ectastic to see their fourth best friend. "Do you guys notice anything different?" He asked.

"James! you got taller!" said Kendall. James smiled. "And woah," Logan reacted to his smile that was filled with wires,"You got braces!" James pointed to him and said, "Bingo!" He then chuckled and walked to his locker, the one on the other side of Carlos. He finished putting his books in his locker then looked to his left, to see a brunette girl with blonde highlights, a short way down the locker row. He walked over to her and leaned on the lockers saying, "Well, hello there! I'm James but you can call me the boy of your dreams." The girl giggled and replied, "Well, Mr. "Boy-of-my-Dreams". It's nice to meet you, I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex." James smiled. "So, what class do you have first?" She tucked her books under her arm and said, "Math". James smiled and said, "Me too! Wanna walk with me?" Alex giggled again and replied, "Sure." Her and James walked away leaving Kendall, Carlos, and Logan to themselves.

"I better get to math too." said Logan before shutting his locker and walking off in the same direction as James and Alex. Carlos and Kendall finished getting their things then began to walk to Italian. "So, what's your full schedual?" Kendall asked. "Uhm, I have, Italian, History, Math, English, Lunch, Science, Wood Shop, and Gym." Carlos replied whilst looking at his schedual. "What about you?"

Kendall looked down at his schedual and replied, "Italian, English, Math, Science, Lunch, Creative Writing, History, and-Oof!" Kendall colided with a person and dropped his stuff. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I should've been watching where I was going." A female's voice spoke and said, "No, It was my fault! I should be, uhm, less, invisible." They got to there knees and began to pick up there rightful things. Carlos cleared his throat and Kendall looked up to him. Carlos had been nudging his head towards the left, which happened to be in front of Kendall. Kendall looked to see who he ran into. She was a dirty blonde. Her hair was wavy and long, with some hair gel in it to emphesize the waves. Side strands were pulled to the back and clipped, and she had straight bangs. She looked up to see Kendall staring at her. Kendall snapped out of it and continued to pick up his books. Once he finished, he stood up, and left.

"Soo, whaddya think?" Carlos said, referring to the blonde girl. "I think... that we need to get to class."

**Meanwhile...**

Logan walked into the last room to be greeted with the math teacher saying, "Everyone, don't get comfy, because you're getting assigned seats. The class groaned and got up out of their chosen seats, and walked to the back of the room. The teacher () pointed to the first group of seats and said, "James Diamond, Alexandra Powers, Logan Mitchel, and Hanna Grifin." James immediatly sat next to Alex, and Logan sat across from James. It took Hanna awhile to sit, but when she did, she began to blush. Logan looked over to see the young auburn's face almost as bright as an apple. "Are you okay?" he asked Hanna. Hanna just looked down and nodded.

Halfway through the class, James was watching Hanna as she took long, glances at Logan while he watched the board. He also watched her draw perfect hearts with arrows that in the inside said 'Logan + Hanna'. He just chuckled and thought sarcastically, _At least she's not obsessed yet._

**In Italian Class...**

"Hello Class! I'm Mr. DeGatto, and I'll be your foreign language teacher." Mr. DeGatto scribbled his name on the chalk board. The desks were in pairs of two, and Kendall sat next to Carlos. But throughout the for the first five minutes, since they sat down, Carlos had been looking at Meagan. Kendall sighed and watched Mr. DeGatto. "Okay, so your first assignment is-" Before the teacher could finished, the dirty blonde girl Kendall saw before, rushed into the classroom."Sorry I'm late. I'm new, and I kinda got lost" the girl apologized. Mr. DeGatto chuckled and said, "No problem, _Nessun Problema_! Everyone, this is Taylor Anderson. She's new." Taylor gently waved. "You can sit in any empty seat. _Lei può sedere in qualunque posto vuoto_!" Taylor walked down the middle, past Kendall, and sat next to Meagan.

Halfway through this class, Kendall learned that repeating things was kind of 's thing. He'll say things once, then he'll repeat it again in Italian. Frankly it got a tad annoying. Now, Kendall couldn't wait for lunch to come sooner.


	4. Chapter 2: Running into The New Girl

Before anyone knew it, it was time for lunch. James and Logan walked to the lockers and waited for Carlos and Kendall. "So, Logan," James started, "What do you think about Hanna?" Logan looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" James looked down then back up and said, "Do you like her? Or do you not like her?"

Logan shrugged,"I never really thought about it. And even if I did, she probably doesn't like me." James mumbled, "Oh your wrong about that." Kendall and Carlos then walked up, appearing to be in some kind of bicker. "Carlos, I do not like Taylor" Kendall yelled. "Oh please!" Kendall rolled his eyes as Carlos kept protesting him. Kendall and Carlos opened their lockers and began to put their books in. Carlos finally stopped protesting and they walked to lunch.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

As Taylor walked through the halls, she walked to her locker. She opened her locker and looked over to see Meagan, the girl she sat next to in Italian. "Hey Meagan!" Meagan turned to see Taylor in between two lockers that would originally be Logan and Kendall's lockers. She waved back.

So far, Taylor was Meagan's only friend, and vice versa. Meagan learned to keep her opinions to herself, she didn't want to risk another friendship.

The two girls threw their books in their lockers and shut the locker doors. Meagan walked over to Taylor and they began to walk to lunch. "So, what's lunch like here?" Taylor asked. Meagan shrugged, "It's only day one of school-slash-middle school." The two girls laughed as they walked to the cafeteria. They made it to the cafeteria and walked to the line. "So, Taylor, exactly where are you from?" Meagan asked. "Um, I'm from-" Taylor was cut off by four boys in front of them, who were joking around loudly.

Taylor looked past Meagan and asked, "Who are they?" Meagan turned around to see the boys. "Oh, them?" Taylor nodded. "I recognize two of them from Italian. The one with the helmet was in my Math, and the blonde one was in my English. The tall one with braces was in my History." Meaghan nodded. "Well, the one in the helmet, that's Carlos. The blonde one is Kendall, the one with braces is James. Lastly, the short one with the black hair is Logan." Taylor's mouth turned into an 'o' formation and she stopped looking at them.

Soon enough, the two girls were at the front of the line. "Hmmm...Tacos or...PSH! Who am I kidding? Tacos kick butt!" Taylor said to Meagan as she grabbed a plate that had two tacos on it, and set it on her tray. Meagan had grabbed the same thing. As they slid down the line, Taylor drenched her tacos with sour cream, salsa, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. She also grabbed a little cup of butterscotch pudding, and a little bowl of soup. Her and Meagan walked out of the line, and as they headed to a large round table, Taylor noticed she had forgotten a chocolate milk. "Hey, Meag, you go ahead to the table, I'll be right there." Meagan nodded and walked to the table.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey, James?" Kendall asked him. "Yeah?" James replied as he took a bite of his taco, salsa oozing out of the sides. "Can I have your milk? I forgot mine." James scoffed with his mouth full and replied, "No, go get your own." Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to look at Carlos and Logan. Before he could open his mouth, Carlos and Logan simutanueosly said,"No!" Kendall sighed and got up. He turned to walk away but then turned back real quick to say, "And I will find out if any of you, eat, touch, or take my food." He pointed to them, then turned around and walked off.

Kendall got closer and closer to the line until, _crash_. Kendall had ran into someone. He looked up to see the dirty blonde, reffered to as Taylor, in front of him, covered in her lunch. She gasped and stepped back, pulling the tray of hot food off of her chest. Kendall's eyes went wide as he said, "I'm so sorry!" By then the whole cafeteria was laughing and pointing.

"Ugh, just what I need on the first day of school." She complained as she whiped the food off. "Sorry," Kendall repeated, "Uh-eh-um...We keep meeting like this!" Taylor's just nodded and finally looked up. Her eyes locked on Kendall's and she smiled a bit. "Kendall..right?" Kendall nodded and began to blush. "Taylor..right?" Taylor nodded and then winked before walking to the table where Meagan sat.

Kendall came back a while later, a carton of milk in his hand. He sat down, and stared blankly. James and Carlos looked at James weirdly, before James waved his hand in front of Kendall's face. There was no reaction. Carlos furrowed his eye brows before sighing. "Do you dare me to-" James cut him off by nodding his head slowly. Carlos picked up his piece of bread, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at Kendall's head. Kendall snapped out of his transe and glared at Carlos. He responded by putting his hands up in defeat. They continued to eat until James looked up and asked with his mouth full, "So, what happened over there?" Kendall swallowed a bite of his taco and replied, "Oh, nothing. Just...ran into the new girl." Carlos cleared his throat and nudged James's shoulder saying, "In other words, he ran into the love of his life!" James laughed at the comment, and continued to laugh until Kendall shot a death glare.

They started to eat, then looked over to Logan, who was staring at his tray, twirling the spaghetti he got with his fork. "What's your issue?" Kendall asked. Logan sighed. "Since when did we start liking girls? It seems like just yesterday we thought girls were disgusting." The guys raised an eyebrow at him. James sighed and looked down, shaking his head, while Carlos looked over to see Meagan and Taylor gushing to each other. He sighed. "Meagan!" He yelled, getting her attention. "Do you and Taylor wanna sit over here?" Kendall's eyes went wide, and he started to shake his head rapidly, trying to get Carlos to take back his words.

"Sure!" The two girls replied in unison. Taylor stood up and walked over, Meagan following, but taking her tray with her. Kendall stopped shaking his head, and dropped it on the table, banging it, and making a clatter of trays, and platic ware.

Taylor looked at him weirdly, before hearing an agitated squeel, and clicking of a pair of flip flops. Alex walked over to the table, and slammed her tray down on the other side of James. James looked over to her, "What's up?" She quickly sat down, crossed her arms, and huffed. "Okay, so, last year, I ALWAYS sat at the popular table! This year, they said I'm too...nice! Psh, I'm mean!" Logan tried to say something, but was cut off with, "Shut up Mitchell! Or I'll shove my fist up your nose!" Logan made a face and said, "Yup, they were defiantely wrong with there decision." Alex glared. James then cleared his throat, causing Alex to turn her head to him.

James began to whisper in her ear about 'Hanna' and 'Math class'. Alex nodded slowely to assure James she new what he was talking about. They pulled away and Alex looked over to Hanna, who was sitting alone, reading a book about Greek Gods, Goddesses, and Demi-Gods. Alex cleared her throat and said, "Hey Hanna!" Hanna looked over to her. "Come sit with us," Alex continued, "There's a seat free next to Logan." Hanna turned a deep shade of red, but smiled and walked over to the table, sitting next to Logan. "Thanks for letting me sit over here." Hanna smiled wider. James shrugged, "No Problem!"

While the others talked, Kendall poked around at his food, and Taylor just looked down and fiddled with her thumbs. The whole time, Kendall and Taylor would shoot glances at each other, but then they'd just drop their heads. "Hey Tay," Meagan started, "You look hungry. Want one of my tacos?" Taylor just kept her head down and shook it. "No thanks," she replied,"I'm not that hungry." Meagan rolled her eyes and disobeyed Taylor's rules by setting the second taco in front of her. "Eat it," She insisted,"I don't want it, I'm already full." Taylor looked up and smiled. She took the taco in her hand and took a big bite of it. Kendall watched her chew, and then glared over at the boys, remembering how they wouldn't share their milk.

**From Then On, They were BFFs for Life! The End!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**JK!**

**Another Chappy soon. BTW, the date is September 10, 2006.**


End file.
